Light In The Hallway
by R.L. Nossett
Summary: When she has another nightmare, the only place she can think of to go at the moment is to her brother. Her sweet, kind, and protective older brother Jackson. He'll know what to do. He always does. Even when his silly younger sister has a nightmare and may need more than supportive words to get her to fall asleep. Hmm...How about a song?


**Title: _Light In the Hallway_ by _Pentatonix_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Jack Frost and his adorable siste_ r, nor _Light In the Hallway_ by _Pentatonix_**

* * *

She woke up gasping.

 _Just a dream. Calm down, it was just a dream._

But it didn't feel like a dream...

It felt so real..

Those bright cat-like yellow eyes stared into her soul like he was feeding from her. She didn't want to remember her dre- _nightmare_...

 _Yellow eyes._

 _Sharp monster teeth._

 _Her brother's **screams**...He was trying to protect her._

And there was nothing.. _.nothing._..she could do.

She was only 11 after all. Her brother was 17.

Her brother. Jackson. He could help. He _always_ helped.

She pushed the covers off of her, grabbing her stuffed rabbit that was worn with use, and she tip-toed down the hall, stealthily sneaking past her parents' room. She'd done this so many times, she knew exactly where the floorboards creaked.

It was pretty dark, and she never really liked the dark. But there was the light. The single candle-lit flame that rested at the end of the hallway, burning all night long. It was right next to Jackson's room.

She pushed his door open and walked into her brother's room. "Jack..." She whispered weakly. She always hated this part, waking him up that is. She was almost always embarrassed. She was almost a teenager, she needed to stop coming into Jack's room to sleep with him the rest of the night.

But she couldn't handle being by herself on a night like this. "Jack." She tried again, a bit louder. He moaned and hugged his pillow. "Hmm..."

She walked closer to his bed, "Jack!" She said, grabbing the sleeve of his nightshirt and tugging on it. "Mhm, w-what? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her, not exactly looking at her straight, his eyes still half-closed. He finally managed to pry his tired eyes open and stared at the teary face of his younger sister.

He immediately moved over some and she climbed in, snuggling close to him. "What happened?" He asked softly, wrapping his arm around her. She faltered, "I...I had a nightmare. The boogeyman was gonna get me but you protected me and he was hurting you and I don't want you to get hurt Jackson!" She gasped out all at once, which got Jack a little more awake, "Whoa, whoa. Hey, calm down, breath. It's okay. I'm alright, and besides, don't you know the boogeyman is no match for your big brother?" He asked, a sly smirk on his face.

She grinned, "I know...but it felt so real and it looked like he was really hurting you..." She said, her eyes starting to tear up once more. "Hey, hey. I'm okay, yeah? We're both okay." Jack told her, wiping her tears with his thumb. "C'mon, let's get some sleep okay?"

She nodded. They both laid their heads down and closed their eyes. It seemed Jack was having no problems. Herself, however, couldn't fall back asleep. Every time she got close, her eyes snapped back open. "Jack..." She whispered, tugging on his shirt.

"Can't fall asleep?" Jack asked, eyes still closed and voice heavy with sleep. She nodded and whispered out a defeated, "Yeah..."

She saw him nod his head, "Okay," He began, "Close your eyes." He said. She did and she sighed, "I don't see how this will help..." She remarked. She smiled, "You remember the lullaby Mom used to sing to you when you couldn't sleep?" He asked.

She thought deeply. She did remember the song her mother sang to her when she was younger, but that was so long ago. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked him. He smiled, "She used to sing a different one to me. Used to knock me out every night." He explained.

She nodded, interesting in what he was about to do. Was he going to sing to her? She knew her brother had a good voice, he usually sings when herding the sheep in the meadows, and she loved to listen to them. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up, "Will you sing it to me?" She asked softly, leaning closer to him.

He didn't respond with words, but instead took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Close your eyes, lay your head down_  
 _Now it's time to sleep_  
 _May you find great adventure_  
 _As you lie and dream_

 _If you're scared of the darkness  
I will calm your fear _  
_There's a light in the hallway  
So you know I'm here_

 _So count your blessings every day_  
 _It makes the monsters go away_  
 _And everything will be okay_

 _You are not alone_  
 _You are right at home_  
 _Goodnight, goodnight_

 _You won't need me forever_  
 _But I'll still be here_  
 _For we all have our nightmares_  
 _Even me, my dear_

 _From now on, if you need me_  
 _You can sing this song_  
 _There's a light in the hallway_  
 _Burning all night long_

 _So count your blessings every day_  
 _It makes the monsters go away_  
 _And everything will be okay_

 _You are not alone_  
 _You are right at home_  
 _Goodnight, goodnight_  
 _Goodnight, goodnight_

He slowed the song and started to come off the melody with the last few hums. He cracked one eye open to see his sister sleeping soundly, her one hand still clutched to the front of his shirt. He smiled at her and closed his eye again.

"Sweet dreams..." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
